The Neko Kakashi Found
by The Name Is Greed
Summary: well yeah Here it is... a story i made... I bet people will go WTF again but this on has more Meaning to the terms Fanfiction XD


{Kakashi's POV}

He walked through Kohana, reading his book 'Icha Icha Paradise'. The rain started to fall, covering him. He sighed; so he closed his book putting it in his back pouch, looking for an Ally to stay for a bit. After he found one he looked over to see a box, he heard a growl emerge from it. He was then tackled to the ground by something. He looked to see what it was, a cat… No a person, a Child with Cat ears and a Tail.

"Get out of here!" the child yelled, growling.

He looked her in the eyes; he saw her pain of Being Thrown out because of being different. Her growl weaken a bit, she fell on him asleep. He sighed, sitting up holding onto her. He then nodded to himself, then standing up.

'I'll take her in for now' He said to himself, as her ear went against her head. She was shivering, so he hurried up to his apartment.

After he got home he placed the little Neko in his bed covering her up with his blankets. He walked down stairs into his kitchen pulling out rice, to make rice balls. He sucked making food so he was about to go out to get her food but since it was raining, it wasn't gonna work. He sighed, thinking to himself a bit. He then nodded, agreeing to himself, to Get Kurenai his next door neighbor and best friend. Who knew how to cook, so he went back up stairs to check on the girl. He seen she moved in her sleep a bit. He then went down stairs and grabbed himself an Umbrella opening his front door. He walked out of the door and closed it shut behind him. He then walked over to his Neighbor's Apartment and knocked on the door.

"Coming" someone said, running towards the door. The door opened to reveal a woman with black hair, and a white outfit on. "Oh Kakashi" she said. "What would you like this time" she asked.

"Well I'll explain it later can you come over and cook for me please" he asked, pleadingly.

She sighed, "Alright Kakashi" she said.

After they both got into Kakashi's Apartment, Kurenai went straight to Kakashi's kitchen knowing where it was. She cooked for him Many times before, Kakashi then walked up to his room once more to check on the girl. As he peaked his head in, a kunai came straight at him so he closed the door. Hearing a Clunk as the Kunai hit the door, He then heard a growl. He opened the door once more, to see the girl standing at it, glaring at him.

"You…." She said, growling. Her ears Twitched and her tail swayed with hatred. "I attacked you for a Reason, you came into my home!" she yelled, and then her stomach growled.

The little Neko blushed, looking up at the man. Kakashi looked at her, and then smiled behind his mask. She then mumbled to herself, Kakashi put a hand on her head gently petting her. She started to purr a bit, he then stopped.

"I have food down stairs cooking for you" he said. Her head bolted up to the man, smiling.

"Really" she asked, Kakashi then nodded. The girl then jumped up to Kakashi and hugged him. "Thank you Mister" she murmured, being hugged back by the man.

"You're welcome little one" he said, putting her down on the ground. "Let's go eat then" he said, as she nodded.

As Kakashi walked down the stairs, the girl followed. As they got in the kitchen, she could smell the aroma from the nice Dango sauce. Her mouth watered, never in her life has she had good food. She usually went after the Garbage that people threw out.

"Kakashi I was just about to get you" the lady said.

The Neko hid behind Kakashi, now learning his name. She growled a bit at the woman. Kakashi placed a hand on the Neko's head petting her. She began to purr, loudly I might add. The women looked at the child, then back to Kakashi.

"Explain" she said, as Kakashi looked at her.

"Well I found her in an Ally, Oh come on Kurenai you would have taken her in to I know it" Kakashi said.

Kurenai sighed, "I guess I would of, But it's a Responsibility Kakashi" she said.

"I get that Kurenai; I'll take her to the Hokage later but please keep her a Secret" Kakashi said, pleading once again.

Kurenai nodded at him, and then looked at the girl. "Your save with him" She said, smiling. "Now before Asuma Worries" Kurenai added.

Kakashi nodded, and showed Kurenai out. He left the girl all alone, she felt sad her ears went against her head, and her tail fell. Kakashi then walked back, and looked at her. He walked over to her, and hugged her.

"Don't be sad, I'll be here for you" he said. Her ears perked up happily.

"Thank you Ka Ka" she said, with her tail swaying.

He smiled at her, he then brang her over to the table. She smiled with glee, looking at the food. It was Rice with Dangos. She never had dangos before but she was happy to have food that she could eat. She sat at the table, waiting for Kakashi. Her tail swished, and looked at Kakashi. He was smiling, so she turned back around and seen one place. Was it for her or Kakashi, she looked at Kakashi and then back at the plate of food. Kakashi touched her shoulder now knowing it was for her. She then started to eat, quiet lady like not like she lived on the streets most of her life. After finished, she looked back to Kakashi. He placed a Hand on her head; she started to take a Liking to the man like an older brother or a father. She then heard a clash of lighting being afraid she hugged onto Kakashi, with her Ears against her head. He then hugged her back, pulling her close to him in a protective way. She felt safe, and protected.

"It's alright I'm here for you" he said.

She nodded at him, "I know" she murmured.


End file.
